


[Podfic] scars of silver eyes of grey

by elrohir podfic (elrohir)



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angband, Audio Format: MP3, Himring, M/M, Memories, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 21:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19036018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrohir/pseuds/elrohir%20podfic
Summary: “Though you are no less beautiful for your scars, I cannot bear that he marked you so,” Findekáno murmured softly, like a stray thought voiced aloud.“Angband’s arts pierced deeper than my skin."





	[Podfic] scars of silver eyes of grey

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [scars of silver eyes of grey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806320) by [elrohir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrohir/pseuds/elrohir). 



> I was gonna write a Spiritpact fic because there's only like 30 of them but whoops my hand slipped. [Podfic]

  
_cover art by[elrohir](http://aowyn.tumblr.com)_

 **Text:** [scars of silver eyes of grey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806320)

 **Author:** [elrohir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrohir)

 **Reader:** [elrohir podfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrohir/pseuds/elrohir%20podfic)

 **Length:** 10:52

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/s8vmya0sboa60j5/Scars_of_Silver%2C_Eyes_of_Grey_%5BPodfic%5D.mp3/file)


End file.
